Jumper Bumper
by Gundambaby
Summary: They are short, they are bright, they are Jumper Bumper Stickers! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

I haven´t had my coffee yet, so don´t make me kill you

Don´t make me release the flying alien!

No whining on bord.

Vehicle Made by Ancients. But Bumper Sticker Made by Earthians

I have good Dampers, Do you have GOOD Insurance?

Scientists are the cowboys of Pegasus

Artificial Intelligence usually beats real stupidity

Life would be so much easier if we just hadn´t changed the source code

My mom went to Atlantis and all I got was this lousy Bumper Sticker

If it isn't broken, fix it until it is

My other vehicle was destoryed by the Wraith!

Gravity always gets me down. Splash

I brake for Ancients

Very funny, Hermiod. Now beam up my clothes

Grass, Ass or ZPM - no one rides for free

If This Sticker Looks Blue You're Flying Too Fast...

Property of Area 51

Yellow Submarine

Nice little planet you've got here. Shame if something happened to it

Don't blame me, I'm from Atlantis.

Ancient spacecrafts are real. It's the Air Force that doesn't exist!

Canadian On Board

What would O'Neill do?

Hey, Wraith - can´t feed'em, don't breed'em!

I just want revenge. Is that so wrong?

Shoot if you love peace and freedom.

The sooner you fall behind, the more time you'll have to catch up.

Wraith on bord.

186,000 miles/sec: Not just a good idea, it's the LAW.

So many stupid Asurans, and so few asteroids.

If you can read this – you´re in fire range


	2. Chapter 2

**O.O So many people! I didn´t want to do another one, but I owe you folks :) Those are not as funny as the first one. Sorry**

**criminally charmed E. Nagrom Jenwryn KariHermione lady Katanya memyselfandi89 MKofGod mrskeeler nogigglingmajor  
Reefgirl Rissa of the Saiya-Jin StarSkimmer SuperRainbowMuffin TangledPencils Tinker Belle Blue

* * *

Jumper Bumper**

Follow me, if you can

Ah, just pull over already. We will send your remains home.

You might be faster – but you´re behind me!!

Old, but paid-up!

Best before : Now

**Daedalus Bumper**

Hey, don´t blink – FIGHT!!!!

Hey Wraith, kiss my hyperdrive!

We came, saw, and opened fire

Hey, no need to race. Hyperdrive is enough.

Daedalus - Damn, Another Enormous Daunt Alien Looking UFO Sir!

Orion - Other Ride Is Out (of) Nukes

Apollo – All People On Lantean Laugh Out

**Hive ship bumper**

Need for Feed

… there can only be one!

Just pull over. I need some spare parts.

The queen is not amused

As a matter of fact, we do rule this galaxy.

**Dart Bumper**

Dart - Doom And Real Trouble

Dart- Dumb Alien Reverse Technology

Humans on board

_(on the bottom plate)_ If you can read this … you´re in trouble

Life sucks!


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLY!!! HAHA! Here we go, chapter 3:)

Thanks to: _Autumn leaves Camerine criminally charmed E. Nagrom gabumon Gingercake Jenwryn KariHermione kennyk12 lady Katanya lemons and wraith oh my memyselfandi89 MkofGod mrskeeler nogigglingmajor Random Scribbles Rathalyn Starwind Raven Artemis Reefgirl Rissa of the Saiya-Jin sateda'nwarrior Scarbantia Scarbantia SmacksKiller sparklyshimmer2010 StarSkimmer SuperRainbowMuffin TangledPencils Tinker Belle Blue_

* * *

**Asurans**

We'll be bäck!

May the source code be with you

**Atlantis**

Happiness is a refilled drone stock and three working ZPMs

arrow -- the city - the legend -- arrow

How do you spell _impressive_?

**Apollo**

Oh my god! They killed the Orion! You bastards!

I didn't not not drop bombs on the replicators home world

We are the good guys. No kidding.

**Puddle Jumper**

Just wait until McKay has fixed my hyper drive!!

Property of Sheppard - and Sheppard only!

Space Invader

According to the law of physics and McKay, I can't fly- but I do!

This is NO waste bin; please don't insert your garbage!

BMWannbe

Looking for new worlds, ZPMs, allies and free coffee

If you can read this ... the damn cloak failed again!

Puddle jumper: III Wraith: 0

**Wraith**

Must suck to be you

WRAITH – Wicked, ravenous ancient invention terrorizing humans

Free intelligence test! Place chest here...

We love organic food


End file.
